The Demon Inside
by KuramaRinShouldHaveAChance
Summary: I'm kind of bad at summaries because I might spoil the story, but please give it a try...you should just know this is not for Sess/Kag lovers but for Sess/Rin, an older one. By the way, I am an on and off Kikyo basher, but I wouldn't call myself one. This is a extremely mild Kikyo bash. It is rated T for big words and romance. Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me!
1. Naraku's Plot

An ordinary day with Sesshoumaru's travel group...

Sesshoumaru and his followers were walking,searching for Naraku. Sesshoumaru stopped abruptly,causing Jaken to crash into his leg. "Jaken,do that again,and you will personally slaughter you." Sesshoumaru stated with an icy tone."Y-y-yes,M-milord." Jaken stammered."Lord Sesshoumaru,may I ask why we have stopped?"asked Rin innocently."Naraku."was all Sesshoumaru said before he transformed into a glowing transparent ball of light and flew off in the direction of Naraku.

At the same time with Inuyasha's group...

Kagome had honed her skills, or miko powers. She was now able to fuse some of her energy into a object to make it stronger, but it wouldn't work on an object emitting demonic energy. For example, it wouldn't work on Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga. Sango was yelling at Miroku, who had a red, glowing handprint on his right cheek. Inuyasha looked like he was about smash Shippo into a tree as the unsuspecting Shippo chattered about how Inuyasha was a baka with no heart who drove Kagome crazy. Kagome had a big sweatdrop on her head as she looked at her comrades. Kirara was silent with occasional chirps here and there as encouragement. Inuyasha stopped fuming when he smelled two discouraging scents. Kagome noticed this and asked,"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Inuyasha answered with a growl,"I just picked up Naraku's scent." "Well why don't we hurry before he gets away?"asked Kagome. "Because I also picked up Sesshoumaru's scent." stated 's hopeful smile fell as she shuddered. Behind them Sango stopped her rant about a certain lecherous monk. Even Shippo stopped chattering at the mention of the merciless, cold Youkai and the heartless hanyou. "Kagome, hop on my back." Inuyasha commanded. "Yes, of course." Kagome replied. "Kirara!" Sango shouted. Kirara knew what to do. The neko youkai became bathed in a burst of red and orange flame. What came out of the flames was a fearsome youkai with creamy, white fur with two long, deadly fangs. The creature was marked with jet-black patterns on her twin tails, her paws, and had the same color fur around her neck. Miroku Shippo, and Sango climbed aboard Kirara and the giant, mountain lion sized youkai soared into the sky.

Kagome, and Inuyasha wouldn't admit it, but they actually enjoyed every moment of the time they had with their found that Kagome contrasted immensely from Kikyo. Kikyo's hair was straight, while Kagome's was wavy. Kagome was fun to talk to and was not afraid to speak her mind. Kikyo had sad,stone cold, brown eyes, while Kagome had the same eyes, but filled with life, emotion, and seemed to be an endless void that one could get lost had seen the way of life,Kagome had yet to learn,which gave her a certain found that people only saw Inuyasha's bad boy personality. He was actually caring, and was selfless and tough. He was brave and she actually cared about him, no matter how many times he called her "wench."It was the same with Sango and Miroku. Sango actually found the monk one of the precious people that she rarely liked Sango for her feisty personality, her tough demeanor, and her devotion to her the group neared the destination, they sensed something was going to happen that wasnt going to be good, as a ominous feeling hung about the air. The friends arrived in a dense forest. Everyone had goosebumps on their necks,their hair raised as an unnatural feeling swept throughout the forest. Within minutes,what seemed to be a flying,glowing, ray of light landed lightly on the forest floor to turn into the famed cold Youkai, or in other words, Sesshoumaru. The half-brothers glared at each other. Before either of them could do or say a thing the ground shook and Naraku burst out of the ground, tentacles and all, with a smirk on his face. No one knew that he had a trick up his had found the sorceress Midori, who was known for her impossible feats of strength. Strength comes in many ways, you see. Her strength was that she knew the ways of the youkai, and she had studied about every one of them. Recently, she did the impossible. She had found a way to turn back time. That was what Naraku was looking for, as that was the exact description for what he needed. He gave a wicked laugh.'The fools won't even know what hit them!'he thought. The thought made him chuckle.


	2. Captured!

Continued from Chapter 1...

Naraku silently took out a bottle with a purple substance from a pocket inside his cloak. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and everyone else, plus Jaken, Rin and Ah-Un, who just arrived watched the mixture trickle from the bottle. It hit the dirt,and a purple mist rose from it. It wasn't miasma, but a distraction. It worked as he had expected. Everyone except Sesshoumaru panicked. Rin and Kagome didn't notice as two slimy tentacles towered over them. They suddenly found themselves dangling in the air.


End file.
